Current options for internal fixation of skeletal fractures and osteotomies include metallic devices consisting of stainless steel and titanium. These materials obscure the image of the fracture and osteotomy after their application due to their inherent property of radiopacity on X-ray evaluation. Carbon fiber in plating systems has been developed in the past, but have not exhibited the stability and durability of their metallic counterparts.